


I whisper goodbye, I swear it's not for the last time

by ShutTheDoor



Category: One Direction (Band)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 15:00:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShutTheDoor/pseuds/ShutTheDoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Salut, je m'appelle Louis, Louis Tomlinson. Et je vais parler ici d'un ami, non de mon amant que j'aime profondément. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ressens ce besoin maintenant, mais je n'ai rien d'autre à faire, alors couchons les mots sur le papier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I whisper goodbye, I swear it's not for the last time

Salut, je m'appelle Louis, Louis Tomlinson. Et je vais parler ici d'un ami, non de mon amant que j'aime profondément. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ressens ce besoin maintenant, mais je n'ai rien d'autre à faire, alors couchons les mots sur le papier.

Pour l'instant il est partit. Il ne m'a pas dit où, mais je lui fais confiance, il sera bientôt là, il me l'a promis. Quand il a quitté la chambre, ce matin là, j'ai cru qu'il allait simplement nous chercher quelques viennoiseries, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire.

Seulement, trois heures plus tard il n'était pas rentré, et j'ai fini par comprendre qu'il avait besoin de recul. Après tout, on venait d'avouer notre amour au monde entier. Et qui n'a pas besoin de s'éloigner à un moment où à un autre, histoire de faire le point ? Alors je me suis dis que j'allais lui laisser le temps et en attendant, j'écrirais. Lui racontant à travers mes lignes ce que j'avais fait, vécu, sans Lui. Et surement qu'une fois qu'il reviendra, on en rira de tout ça, de ma probable dépression et de mon envie de rien sans lui. Et qu'on repartagera enfin notre vie, en étant comblés et conscients de l'être.

 

***

 

Ça fait déjà une journée que tu es partit Harry. Tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point tu me manques... J'ai plusieurs fois faillit appeler ta mère, pour prendre de tes nouvelles, parce que je suppose que tu es là-bas. Mais je me suis retenu pour ne pas te déranger. J'espère que tu seras fier de moi ! Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose de ma journée à vrai dire, j'ai déambulé tel un zombie dans notre appartement, sans avoir goût à rien. C'est étrange d'être séparé de toi comme ça, ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas retrouvé seul face à moi-même.

Tu sais, les journalistes sont nombreux au pied de l'immeuble, tu as bien fait de partir avant que ça ne dégénère ici. Je ne pense pas pouvoir sortir avant un moment sans devoir appeler une brigade entière de police. Ne rigole pas ! Je crois, que tu as bien fait de partir, mais j'aurais tellement préféré qu'on reste ensembles, tels les amoureux contre le monde. Je suis sans doute un peu trop cliché, ne me blâmes pas, c'est toi qui me rend comme ça. Ce n'est pas un reproche que je te fais, je comprends que tu es besoin de t'éloigner après une annonce pareille. Ce n'est pas un reproche, tout au plus un regret... Ils attendent depuis des heures et des heures, et même le double vitrage ne filtre pas totalement le bruit qu'ils font, ça me fatigue. Ils guettent sans doute une photo de toi, l'objectif rivé sur nos fenêtres, après tout, comment ne voudrait-on pas te prendre en photo ? Ou alors, ils attendent de nous voir nous, nous deux... Ils risquent d'être déçus... Tu n'es pas là.

J'ai eu je ne sais combien d'appels des mecs aujourd'hui, mais j'ai envie d'être seul, de ressentir la solitude que tu m'infliges, et d'essayer moi aussi de comprendre un peu tout ça. Mais tout ce que je sens, c'est le bruit en bas, les cris étouffés, et le manque de toi. Ça me donne mal au crâne. Quand on a sonné à la porte, je n'ai pas bougé du canapé, je ne m'en sentais pas capable, je suis désolé. Je ne voulais personne d'autre que toi, près de moi. Heureusement que la porte est blindée, je crois qu'elle aurait cédé sinon... Quand je te disais que c'était mieux, j'en ai maintenant une preuve. C'est pitoyable... Tu me manques déjà tellement...

 

***

 

J'ai allumé la télévision pendant que je cuisinais. Mais tu me connais, ça m'a vite soulé, et j'ai éteins pour mettre notre CD. Je crois que j'ai pleuré en entendant ta voix sur nos chansons rien qu'à nous deux... Ou alors c'était les oignons... S'il te plaît ne te moques pas, sous les apparences j'ai toujours été un grand sensible, surtout avec toi, et tu le sais. Apparemment, une célébrité nous a détrônés dans les nouvelles. Elle est morte, et du coup, le Larry Stylinson est un peu passé à la trappe. Je ne sais pas si je dois m'en sortir soulagé ou pas. Je me dis que tant mieux, je n'aurais pas supporté d'en entendre parler alors que tu es loin de moi. Je m'en veux un peu de penser ça, alors qu'une personne est morte... Mais tu n'es pas là, et le manque de toi, de tes bras, de ta présence simplement, se fait cruellement ressentir. Tu es mon tout Harry, tu l'as toujours été depuis que nos regards se sont croisés (mon dieu c'est horriblement cliché, mais tellement vrai).

 

***

 

Ça fait une semaine que tu es parti mon cœur. Et tu me manques à un point inimaginable. J'ai l'impression de me répéter en boucle, mais c'est parce que c'est ce qui prédomine en moi en ce moment, je n'ai plus goût à rien, je te veux toi.

Les journalistes sont partis, sans doute pour glaner quelque information morbide sur je ne sais qui, qui est mort, ou une vilaine affaire de tromperie... Ils ont du s'apercevoir que tu n'étais pas là, pas avec moi... Je vais pouvoir faire livrer quelques courses du coup. Je n'ai pas envie de sortir, d'aller à la supérette sans ton bras autour de mes épaules, sans entendre tes grognements parce que je mets trop de temps à me décider entre tel et tel shampoing...

J'ai vu nos frères presque tous les jours, je me suis un peu moqué d'eux en leur disant qu'ils étaient à ce point dépendant de moi, que même quand on n'était pas en tournée, ils avaient besoin de me voir tous les jours... ça ne les a pas fait rire. Je n'ai pas compris. D'accord, tu es partit, mais je t'attends avec impatience et je sais que tu vas revenir vite, tu me l'as dit. Ils ne cessent de me demander comment je vais, je comprends qu'ils s'inquiètent et leur sollicitude me touche. Assumer notre couple est comme une évidence pour moi, la suite de notre histoire, ça ne m'inquiète pas, la seule raison pour laquelle je pourrais me sentir mal, c'est le fait que tu ne sois pas là. Et que j'ai ce petit anneau brillant au fond de mon tiroir qui t'attend. Je crois que je te le donnerais quand tu rentreras, je me fais mille et un scénarios dans ma tête, me demandant comment tu vas réagir à chaque scène que je m'imagine... Je visualise tes moindres expressions, j'ai même imaginé que tu me refusais... Ne le prend pas mal, c'est quand même un grand pas, et dans un sens je comprendrais que tu veuilles attendre... Mais avec toi, j'ai tellement envie de tout, tout de suite, de profiter à fond de chaque jour qui nous ait donné comme on l'a toujours fait... J'ai fini par leur avouer que tu me manquais énormément, j'ai même versé quelques larmes... Bon d'accord un torrent de larmes, mais Harry, ça fait sept jours que tu te tiens loin de moi...  Je pense de plus en plus que j'aurais aimé que tu ne sois pas parti...

J'ai vu ma mère aussi, elle n'a cessé de parler de toi, comme si tu étais mort, comme définitivement partit. Mais c'est idiot, je sais que tu vas revenir, bientôt, tu me l'as promis.

 

***

 

J'ai eu un appel de ta mère aujourd'hui, elle avait l'air triste et s'inquiétait. Apparemment tu n'es pas chez elle, je me demande où tu es. Chez qui tu t'es réfugié ? Est-ce mieux qu'avec moi ? Quand reviendras-tu ? S'il te plaît, même si tu ne lis pas ça maintenant, donne lui des nouvelles, au moins à elle, je n'aime pas la savoir si déchirée...

Moi et bien je survis. Le manque de toi m'est de plus en plus insupportable et je me sens vide de l'intérieur. Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible et je ne me rappelle plus comment vivre sans toi, tu as tout prit, tout emporté aussi. Mon monde tourne autour de toi Harry, et si tu n'es plus là, je n'ai plus qu'à me laisser dériver dans l'espace en pensant à toi. Sans doute tu trouveras ses quelques lignes pitoyables... Non, tu ne le feras pas, je t'imagine lire ça et sourire tendrement. Puis tu lèverais les yeux vers moi et je serais envahi par la chaleur de ton regard vert. Tu m'embrasseras doucement en me disant que tu m'aimes et je serais le plus heureux des hommes... Puis tu grogneras et me gronderas avec raison en lisant les lignes suivantes. Parce que je passe mes journées à lire, à déambuler sans but dans l'appartement, notre appartement, rien que mettre le notre me fait me sentir ailleurs. Je me sens bizarrement bien à cette pensée, et triste aussi, parce que tu n'es pas là en ce moment pour le partager avec moi... J'ai trouvé un nouveau style vestimentaire aussi, je suis à moitié sur qu'il te plairait. Ce qui va suivre est tellement girly... J'ai limite honte de l'écrire, mais mes seuls vêtements du moment sont un boxer et un t-shirt t'appartenant, je m'enveloppe dans ton haut, sous notre plaid, le nez dans le col, et pendant quelques instant, ton parfum m'envahis et en fermant les yeux, je peux imaginer que tu es contre moi... Je suis devenu accros à cette sensation, et à chaque fois que je dois ouvrir les yeux c'est un peu plus dur de revenir à la réalité. Je te vois partout... J'ai même ouvert la salle de bain en pensant que tu prenais une douche l'autre jour... Je crois que j'ai tellement besoin de te voir que ça me rend malade... S'il te plaît rentre vite, tu me manques trop...

 

***

 

Je crois que j'ai loupé quelques repars (s'il te plaît ne m'engueule pas), là, bien au chaud sous notre couette. J'étais perdu dans notre cocon d'amour quand Zayn m'en a sortit. Je ne sais pas comment il est rentré, lui aurais-tu donné un double des clés ? Je ne veux pas penser qu'il ait pu te voir et moi non, ça me fait beaucoup trop mal. Tu sais à quel point je suis seul et perdu sans toi ? Tu me manques tellement... ça fait une semaine et trois jours aujourd'hui...

Il m'a forcé à manger un peu, mais en vrai, je l'ai fait pour toi, et on est allé à l'enterrement de la personne là. Je ne sais même pas qui c'est, et je n'ai pas envie de le savoir, j'ai déjà tellement de chagrin que tu ne sois pas là. J'aurais le temps de faire le deuil plus tard, après tout, on ne peut être plus mort que mort, non ? Il y avait du monde, nos familles, les mecs, qui étaient vraiment tristes, tous le monde s'est fait des câlins, s'est prit dans ses bras. Je me sentais comme ailleurs, et dans un sens, ça a été l'occasion idéale pour verser les larmes que ton manque m'inspiraient depuis quelques jours. Ça m'a vraiment fait du bien de pleurer dans les bras de ma mère, même si elle ne comprenait pas mes raisons, où tu moins se trompait sur celles-ci. J'ai eu de longs moments d'absences, perdus dans nos souvenirs d'amours, et je n'arrive même pas à me sentir coupable vis-à-vis de la personne qui est morte. Après tout, elle ne doit plus rien ressentir, alors que moi, la peine me remplit chaque jour un peu plus, et malgré ta promesse, j'ai de plus en plus peur que tu ne reviennes pas. Quand je suis rentré, j'étais déçu un peu, même peut être blessé, parce que je pensais t'apercevoir là-bas, après tout, si nous quatre y étions, tu aurais tu y être aussi non ? Je crois que j'avais un peu trop espéré au fond de moi... Je comprends que tu ais besoin de recul, mais s'il te plaît ne m'oublies pas, nous sommes deux dans cette histoire, et j'ai mal sans toi... Je me sens tellement seul quand tu n'es pas là...

 

***

 

Une semaine et cinq jours. Je réalise que sans toi je ne vis pas, reviens, je meurs à petit feu sans toi, reviens et achèves moi s'il te plaît mais je n'en peux plus de toute cette attente. J'ai l'impression que ton visage s'efface petit à petit, ça fait mal, mal de voir ton image disparaître, mal de voir que ton t-shirt ne sens plus toi, mais bien moi. Tu sais, je crois que si tu mourrais mon cœur ne tiendrait pas. Mais ne parlons pas de malheurs, j'ai hâte que tu rentres à la maison... Je ne sais plus quoi faire de moi, j'ai oublié comment vivre je crois. Reviens-moi.

Aujourd'hui les mecs sont venus, ils ont l'air vraiment démoralisés, je pense que c'est à cause du fait que tu ne donnes plus de nouvelles, tu nous manques à tous je crois. J'ai demandé hier à Zayn si c'était toi qui lui avais donné le double des clés, et il m'a jeté un drôle de regard, comme blessé et surprit. Serais-ce moi qui l'ai fait par le passé ? Reviens je t'en pris, je ne me sens pas bien sans toi. Je ne suis plus moi et toute cette tristesse dans les yeux de mes amis rend les choses pires encore. On n'a pas parlé de toi, je pense qu'ils ont compris que je n'en avais pas l'envie, pas la force. Harry, reviens bordel. Regardes ce que tu as fais de moi. Reviens ! Je fais peur aux garçons je crois, ils se lancent des regards entre eux, comme s'ils cachaient quelque chose, t'auraient-ils vu eux ? Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de leur demander s'ils avaient de tes nouvelles, s'ils savaient quand tu allais revenir quand ils sont partis. Ils m'ont jeté un regard si désolé, et si triste... Reviens, reviens-moi...

 

***

 

Je n'arrive pas à croire que ça va bientôt faire deux semaines que tu es parti... J'ai l'impression que c'était il y a une éternité et à la fois que c'était hier. J'ai l'impression qu'en rentrant dans la cuisine je vais te voir en train de nous préparer du thé, qu'en entrant dans notre chambre le soir, je vais te trouver endormis, dans nos draps et que je me blottirais contre toi, tu me prendrais dans tes bras dans ton sommeil et je m'endormirais là, contre toi. Malheureusement l'appartement est vide, comme moi, et il paraîtra bien plus vivant que moi si tu t'obstines à rester loin plus longtemps.

Je n'ai plus de livres et pas envie de télé ou de sortir. Du coup je suis allé sur Twitter. Je n'y étais pas allé depuis ton départ. Mes mentions ont explosées bien plus que d'habitude, tu verrais ça ! Il y a avait trop pour que j'ai courage de les lire. J'allais refermer la page quand j'ai vu les Tendances World. Les gens sont vraiment malsains hein, ça doit te faire rire, où que tu sois dans le monde en ce moment. Les pauvres fans ont du flipper à mort en voyant ce hashtag #RIPHarry et tous les autres... Tellement pathétique. Mais tu sais, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'aller voir, voir si tu avais réagit, mais pas un signe de toi depuis deux semaines non plus. Seulement des photos de toi, plein de sang, une balle dans la tête. La puissance de Photoshop me fascinera toujours je crois. J'espère que les fans ne tomberont pas dans le piège, tu imagines la vague de suicide que cela causerait ? Que ferait le monde sans notre bouclette préférée ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi les gens font ça, sont-ils haineux à ce point naturellement ? Est-ce le fait qu'on soit gays et en couple ? Ont-ils à ce point besoin d'attirer l'attention ? Ces photos sont tellement horribles Harry, tellement réalistes... Donne-moi un signe de vie... Tu me manques, et je trouve que ton 'je reviens vite' commence à s'éterniser... Reviens.

J'en ai marre de t'attendre, Harry. Si tu ne veux pas revenir de toi-même, alors je vais venir te chercher. C'est décidé demain, j'arrive. Prépares-toi, j'ai rangé ma surprise au fond de ma poche, bien au chaud, juste pour toi.

 

***

 

J'ai vraiment voulu sortir, mais la sécurité ne m'a pas laissé passer. Je ne sais pas si c'est du à l'état déplorable dans lequel tu m'as inconsciemment mis, ma maigreur fait peur, mais je suis encore fort, je serais toujours fort tant que tu seras là. J'ai vraiment insisté, mais ils ont dit qu'il y avait trop de gens qui m'attendaient dehors, prêts à me bondir dessus. Ils m'ont porté jusqu'à mon entrée, se fichant totalement que je me débatte. Mais je suis content, parce qu'avant d'être intercepté, j'ai pu aller sur notre parking, et il y avait ta voiture, tu ne dois donc pas être si loin de moi... Du moins je l'espère du fond du cœur. Et j'ai envie d'être sur que tu es là, tout proche, parce que les derniers mots que tu m'as dis sont 'Je t'aime Lou, je reviens vite.'. Donc tu ne peux être si loin de moi...

Je crois que ma descente à motivé certains à monter, et j'ai eu la visite de policiers cet après midi, je pense qu'ils te cherchent. Ils m'ont posé pleins de questions sur toi, sur moi, sur nous, nos amis. Ils m'ont demandé si tu avais des ennemis et j'ai été bien obligé de citer Logan, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas, mais ce connard le mérite ! S'il ose te retoucher, je ne donne pas cher de sa peau ! A mon avis, ils pensent que tu as été enlevé et j'ai bien tenté de les rassurer, que tu allais bientôt revenir, que tu l'avais dit toi-même, et tout ce que j'ai reçu en réponse c'est un regard inquiet, ils m'ont dévisagés comme si j'étais fou. Je ne le suis pas. Ou alors simplement de toi. C'est terrible, je devrais noter ce que je fais, ce que je ressens et tout ce que je fini par écrire c'est toi, toi, toi et toujours toi. Tu me hantes, tu es une part de moi, comme j'espère être une part de toi... Reviens-moi, je vais lâcher prise si tu ne fais rien...

Demain Zayn veut absolument que je l'accompagne au cimetière, il me dit qu'il ne veut pas y aller tout seul. Il veut aller sur la tombe de la célébrité qu'on a enterré la dernière fois, celle où tu n'étais pas là tu sais, je crois que j'ai un peu de rancœur contre toi, désolé. Mais ça fait tellement longtemps que tu m'as laissé seul... Le mort, il s'appelle Harry, comme toi. Enfin, presque, et j'ai beau réfléchir et je ne connais aucun autre Harry que toi, mais c'est peut être pour cela que tu n'étais pas là, parce qu'on ne doit pas le connaître. Peut être que les autres l'ont rencontré et ce sont liés d'amitié avec lui pendant qu'on était dans notre bulle et qu'on a rien vu ? Tu me manques, j'aimerai que tu sois là avec moi, qu'on se fasse des blagues débiles, qu'on rit jusqu'à des heures abominables en se disant que demain va être dur, mais quand même prendre le temps de faire l'amour tendrement. Je crois que c'est une part de toi qui me manque le plus, ta tendresse. La façon dont tu me serres au creux de tes bras, comme pour me protéger du monde extérieur, la façon dont tu embrasses mes lèvres, dont tu me prends la main... Tu es toujours doux avec moi...

Tu sais, je ne voulais pas y aller là-bas. Parce qu'aller sur la tombe d'un Harry, alors que tu n'es pas là, c'est franchement humour noir et je n'ai pas envie de supporter plus de chagrin, plus de peine. Mais Zayn avait l'air tellement triste... Et il m'a dit que ça me ferait sortir et reprendre des couleurs parce que j'avais une sale gueule. Alors je vais le faire, un peu pour lui, mais surtout pour toi, je profiterai un peu du soleil pour bronzer et j'emmènerais la bague avec moi des fois que je te croise...

 

***

 

J'ai rêvé de toi cette nuit. Encore. Tu m'as fait l'amour de la plus belle des façons et j'ai vraiment cru qu'on était enfin réunis... Je me suis accroché au sommeil de toutes mes forces, mais le réveil a finalement fini de casser le semblant de bonheur dans lequel j'étais... Je te dis à plus tard, Zayn ne va pas tarder à arriver, en espérant te croiser au détour de ma route...

 

 

______________________

 

 

   _Aujourd'hui est un autre terrible jour pour tous les Directionner. Alors qu'il se rendait sur la tombe de son amant, Harry Style, accompagné de son ami Zayn Malik, le jeune Louis Tomlinson a été victime d'un arrêt cardiaque. D'après certains témoins, il se serait effondré en voyant la tombe de celui qui était son conjoint. Les secours sont arrivés rapidement mais il n'a malheureusement pas pu être sauvé. Est-ce la fin des One Direction ?_  


 

____

 

_Terrible nouvelle pour les fans du célèbre Boys Band One Direction. Le chanteur Louis Tomlinson a succombé à un arrêt cardiaque, ce matin devant la tombe d'Harry Styles, qui, rappelons le, s'était révélé comme son amant avant d'être froidement assassiné, il y a deux semaines alors qu'il se rendait à la boulangerie de bon matin. La police aurait un coupable, Logan Getch, ancien ami des chanteurs, visiblement homophobe. Harry Styles aurait eu une altercation quelques jours avec lui quelques jours avant d'être tué._

_En attendant un jugement, nous présentons évidement toutes nos condoléances aux familles et aux amis des deux chanteurs. Des manifestations de fans du monde entier seront organisées tout le long du week-end en l'hommage des deux jeunes hommes._

 

____

 

_Déjà une semaine que Louis Tomlinson a rejoint son amant dans la mort. Son enterrement s'est déroulé ce matin lors d'une cérémonie ouverte au public. Zayn Malik, son ami a lu un carnet que Louis tenait visiblement depuis la mort d'Harry Styles. Ce fut particulièrement émouvant et de nombreuses larmes furent versées._

_Les fans ont ensuite chanté la chanson Little Things avant de laisser les proches du jeune chanteur rejoindre le cimetière dans un respect absolu. Louis Tomlinson repose désormais auprès de celui qu'il aimait, à Londres._

Voir la vidéo

 


End file.
